Caprice
by Anileth
Summary: Un dedo travieso se inmiscuye en aquella zona. — Estás mojada —murmuras con voz ronca— Y no precisamente por el agua. -SuiKa-


**disclaimer applied. **(Naruto blabla, es propiedad de blabla...).

**title: **Caprice.**  
>couple: <strong>Hōzuki Suigetsu/Karin.**  
>warning: <strong>Todo lo que el Rating T conlleve.**  
>by: <strong>Anileth.

* * *

><p><em> Odio cuando te vas, sabes que odiarte me enciende. Odio la forma en que te necesito cuando no sé donde estás. Sé que piensas que me odias, pero yo siempre te odiaré más.<br>Mira al cielo y dime, ¿qué ves? ¿no crees que el mundo esté girando al revés?_

_.  
><em>

Capricho o no, ya da igual. No hay razón aparente. No tiene lógica, nada de lo que haces la tiene. De partida, no debes estar allí, espiándola. No debes sentir la imperiosa necesidad de gritarle que es una maldita que por fin se ha dado cuenta de la clase de persona que es Sasuke Uchiha, que en definitiva ya no besa el suelo por el cual camina. Es bueno y malo a la vez. La odias, nunca has soportado su presencia y quieres humillarla, molestarla, callarla. Pero la necesitas cerca para ello. Por el contrario estás ahí, como idiota, siendo partícipe de cada reacción de la joven al contacto con el líquido transparente.

Se encuentra allí, sumergida en el lago. Cierra los ojos, suspira, cambia de posición. Se le ve confusa, como si tuviera un conflicto interno. Y en ese momento es cuando deseas ser el agua que rodea su cuerpo. Observas con detención cada uno de sus movimientos, hasta que algo te desconcentra y sin previo aviso, aparece frente a ti y te propina una sonora bofetada. Sonríes interiormente, _por algo es una zorra rastreadora_.

Te mira con una mueca en su rostro y sus mejillas están levemente sonrojadas. No sabes si a causa del enfado o la vergüenza. Desciendes tu mirada por su cuerpo y la pequeña toalla que lo cubre. Aún tiene rastros de agua en el cabello, que se desliza por su cuello y se oculta en el interior de aquella prenda.

Hasta que lo asumes: la zanahoria tiene buen cuerpo. Buen trasero, buena delantera. Y mierda que te pones duro de solo pensar en ello.

— ¿Qué mierda haces aquí, tiburón estúpido? —le oyes pero no tienes una explicación coherente a su pregunta. Te mantienes atento al recorrido de aquella gota escurridiza. Es más, tú quieres ser esa gota. Eres un maldito pervertido.

— ¿Sabes?, se siente extraño no tener a quien llamar zorra ni perra. Ya sabes, todas esas cosas —cuidado, y mucho. Estás tentando a la suerte— Se las diría a Sasuke, pero terminaría siendo agua hervida —ella aprieta los puños y cierra con fuerza los ojos. La notas sulfurada. Inhala y exhala, luego se tranquiliza, aquello te alerta. De seguro planea golpearte pero tú eres un hombre —o un intento de ello—, actúas primero y le sostienes con brusquedad las manos. Ella se sorprende, pero luego comienza a moverse para que la sueltes. Ilusa, sabe que eres más fuerte.

— ¡Suéltame, idiota malnacido! —afianzas aun más el agarre— ¡Que me sueltes ya, maldita sea! —respiras con tranquilidad. Continúas imperturbable, pero un mohín de disgusto asoma tu rostro. Su voz es chillona y extremadamente desagradable. Le sueltas, pero solo para situarle las manos en la espalda y tomarlas nuevamente. Te acercas, desciendes un poco y lames su labio inferior. Sonríes. Solo eso ha bastado para callarla.

La mujer se ruboriza, solo un poco, pero aún no abandona la batalla para salir de aquella prisión en que la mantienes. Se remueve inquieta, pero planeas volver a sus labios y todo se detiene. Sientes el mundo girar a tu alrededor y caes. Oh, mierda. Te había golpeado con la rodilla... justo allí.

.

Le miras desde abajo con odio, pero el dolor es agudo y te nubla. Karin no es una cualquiera, al menos no contigo. Te enfurece aceptarlo, pero si no fueses tú sino Sasuke, ella habría sucumbido de inmediato dando cumplimiento a todas aquellas palabras que le profesaba, en sentido irónico, claro. Distaba mucho de la realidad. Difícilmente se encontraría en este momento dentro de las prioridades de la joven ninja luego de lo ocurrido en aquella oportunidad en que intentó matarla. Aun así, no comprendes que cojones tiene para que las mujeres caigan a sus pies, porque él es asexuado y un maldito cabrón. Ella está sonriendo victoriosa y eso te jode.

— ¡Esta me la pagas, cabeza de fósforo!

No es consciente de su propia situación, o tal vez si, quien sabe. La toalla es demasiado corta y sus piernas tan largas, torneadas, cremosas. Se ve demasiado inocente para tu propio bienestar, y de no ser por su carácter explosivo, nadie te asegura que no hubieses intentado conquistarla.

Niegas frenéticamente. Vale, no. Te golpeó abajo, no arriba. Te afectaron las neuronas y te vuelves retardado. Ella se voltea en dirección opuesta al verte ensimismado, y comienza a caminar. Su ropa se encuentra a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

.

No se libraría fácilmente de lo que te hizo. Agilizas tus movimientos y apareces frente a ella, tumbándola sobre la tierra, sin cuidado. Su anatomía revela más de lo que puedes soportar y pretendes acomodarte entre sus piernas, pero ella se muestra reacia a ceder y debes emplear la fuerza. Le sostienes ambas extremidades y te frotas en su sexo arrancándole un jadeo inevitable. Muerdes sus labios, succionas e introduces tu lengua. Te sientes un imbécil, pero está buena. Mucho.

No eres suave, tampoco tierno, pero a ella no le importa. Así lo sientes, en su cuerpo, en su boca. Se estremece, pero aún así le incomoda saberse vulnerable bajo tu tacto. Le desagradas y lo sabes, la conoces aún más que a ti mismo. Te preguntas si alguien le ha hecho sentir así, pero ahora quien la está tocando eres tú y el triunfo se refleja en tus ojos al ver como sus facciones se curvan en un gesto sumamente erótico al sentir el poder de tu masculinidad debido a la fricción.

Un dedo travieso se inmiscuye en aquella zona. — Estás mojada —murmuras con voz ronca. Caliente. Excitado. Duro. Se retuerce.— Y no precisamente por el agua.

— Déjame —susurra, pero intenta convencerse a sí misma. Va cayendo, poco a poco. Le gusta. Ya estás satisfecho.

— Si no estuviéramos en un lugar público, te cogería —tus objetivos son logrados: ojos desorbitados, mejillas enrojecidas, temblor bajo tu cuerpo— Pero no sería agradable que me vieran con una cosa tan fea montando un espectáculo —finalizas con sorna. Y luego… te evaporas.

Oyes desde lejos el eco de sus lamentos y como maldice de una y mil formas tu existencia.

— ¡Que te joda un burro, cabrón!

.

Agua y fuego, luz y oscuridad, cielo e infierno, no hay contradicciones adecuadas para describirlos. No hay materia, solo agua. Agua quemada, que arde. Prendida fuego. Llameante, profunda.

Sientes calor, mucho. Te iluminas y lo ves más claro: volverías para _comer _aquella zanahoria.


End file.
